Talk:Denavia
Are those numbers just placeholders, or are they really the names of the regions? :o 77topaz (talk) 11:51, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :Danövu is a pretty takavíhki province, so I guess they the real names :P --OuWTB 12:03, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Numbered regions are a thing in Chile, but atm i don't have the time to make up 9 names so they're placeholders. horton11 13:55, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :::The Chilean regions do have proper names as well. Also, I could help with the names if you want. 77topaz (talk) 22:15, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::What about in the Philippines? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:06, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::Do they have that too? And @Topaz - there will be proper names as in Chile. I could use some help with the names, just let me make a map first. Perhaps the country will be a blend of Northern/Central Spain in the north and Patagonia in the south. horton11 05:03, September 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::::They have 13 regions - although they have proper names (for instance Region III - Central Luzon and Region VI - Western Visayas). MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 05:56, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Map Here's a rough map of Denavia atm. horton11 07:42, September 3, 2017 (UTC) I see you sort-of copied geographical features from Spain and Chile and mixed them together? :o 77topaz (talk) 07:45, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :Sieht gut aus. :) --Semyon 07:51, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :: :o --OuWTB 11:31, September 3, 2017 (UTC) ::: Grazie Semyon! I have the map on a program that is quite editable so if other people want their countries added I can do so.horton11 15:01, September 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::In reply to your question, perhaps Ihnagau should be located to the north of Denavia? As you wish though, I'm not fussy. --Semyon 17:53, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Which region on the map corresponds to which number? 77topaz (talk) 22:34, September 3, 2017 (UTC) : The smallest one is no. 1 (the Capital region). 9 the southernmost one but in between no idea. horton11 18:33, September 4, 2017 (UTC) ::9 looks like a good region for tourism. :o 77topaz (talk) 21:36, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :::How? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:55, September 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::Because of all the small, probably scenic islets. 77topaz (talk) 00:27, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I suppose. It sort of reminds me of the fjords in New Zealand, or the west coast of Alaska. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 03:24, September 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. The comparable areas in New Zealand, such as the Bay of Islands, the Marlborough Sounds and Fiordland, are all areas of scenic beauty popular with tourists. 77topaz (talk) 03:36, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I've been there (Fiordland). Unfortunately, the weather's not that good. I imagine this area has a similar climate, possibly much snow in winter. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 03:40, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Apart from the capital region, what would be the relative populations of the other regions compared to each other? 77topaz (talk) 22:03, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :I hope it's not too much, cuz there needs to be a balance in our provinces :o --OuWTB 09:42, September 6, 2017 (UTC) ::That's why I said relative - i.e. the populations compared to each other. The total populations per province is something we may still need to discuss (I believe roughly 75'000 was suggested as a guideline?). 77topaz (talk) 11:46, September 6, 2017 (UTC) :::I proposed a more or less maximum of 100.000 per province (not per district!). I wouldn't object 113.000 f.e. though, but 200.000 is definitely too much. --OuWTB 12:23, September 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::The central regions would be the next msot populous with the north and then south coming in last. horton11 14:28, September 6, 2017 (UTC)